1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly pertains to a new rigid Christmas light installation system for conveniently installing Christmas lights on a structure such as a home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Christmas lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,632; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,147; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,923; U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,938; U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,392; U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,938; U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,392; and Foreign Patents WO 80/01746 and 0 534 021 A1.
In these respects, the rigid Christmas light installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently installing Christmas lights on a structure such as a home.